Distractions For Two
by DRAMIONEFANLIKEFOREVER
Summary: Edward left and never came back...Victoria catches Bella in the woods..Alone...Alice is lonely...Jasper is overwhelmed with the emotions of everyone...and Bella is scared she might be falling in love with another vampire...UH OH....Now the Volturi..great!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I DON'T own the Twilight characters I do however get partial credit for the plot…Thank you! Please continue reading…

Prologue:

Victoria and I entered into the Grand Ball Room of the Volterra Castle. She glanced around beside me when she spotted _him_. I knew what she was about to do. I looked at her and grabbed her arm. She turned around to face me. She had already started walking toward him. I looked her square in her ruby eyes.

"Vicky _please _don't do what I _know_ your about to do. I don't need this." My eyes were practically begging for her to understand.

"Listen to me. He cant hurt you anymore. However, you are still capable of hurting him." She smirked evilly as I rolled my eyes. My hand unclasped from her wrist and she continued towards him. I quickly teleported to a Volturi look-out that no one knew about aside from Aro, Victoria and me. I watched as Victoria approached _them._ I quickly instructed the computer in the room. For one thing the computers were so much better now and vampires get them even better as their minds work faster.

"Focus in." The screen zoomed in so I could see each face perfectly. All were standing separate from each other aside from Emmett and Rosalie.

"Listen in. Volume on 14." The volume rose as I started to hear voices.

"Hello Eddy boy." _He _bared his teeth at Victoria. Carlisle put a hand on his chest. He nodded at Victoria while murmuring her name.

"So I went back to Forks…about 2 years ago to find Isabella all alone…" Almost all of them growled.

"What did you do to her?" Edwards growl was the loudest. Victoria laughed and glanced in my direction. She knew I was here. She couldn't see me though as the lookout was invisible to all but humans. It was amusing when a human was on the tour and pointed out the place to a vampire about to eat them. It was amusing because the vampire couldn't see it and would get freaked out. The Cullen's looked up also but finding nothing went back to Victoria.

"Oh…_I _didn't do anything. The poor girl was practically begging to be killed." I grimaced. It was _once. _She always brings it up to. Then Victoria saw-actually saw how heartbroken I was. She quickly consoled me instead of killing me like she planned. Then she changed me after I asked her to. I got my wish.

"Bella would never do that. She promised that she would be safe." All of them agreed with Edward's statement.

"That's not what she told me…" Victoria circled the rim of her glass(full of blood) with her finger. She laughed suddenly.

"But then again…what do I know? Bye Cullen's." She walked towards Aro gracefully.

Aro acknowledged her and leaned towards her to ask her something. She merely touched his shoulder and he nodded in understanding. He looked at the male vampires that were surrounding him.

"Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me it seems that one of our members is missing." He nodded at them.

"Would you like us to find him?" One of the guys piped up.

"_Her _actually. And no thank you. I think I have an idea as to where she ran off to. Gentlemen." He tilted his head slightly before walking away. I sat in a chair by a fireplace waiting for Aro to arrive. He walked in moments later.

"You know I still don't understand why you made this room connect to the farthest part of the castle. Not everyone has teleportation as a power you know." I rolled my eyes and sipped from my glass full of blood.

"Do you suppose you could tell me as to why you invited _them _here when you know of my past with them?" Aro laughed smiling at me.

"My dear, the past is behind. Tomorrow is to come and today is a present." I glared at him."I'm not in the mood for your little mind games Aro. You invited them here without even asking my permission."

"I wasn't aware that you were in a higher position than me Isabella." He stood up challenging me in authority. I rolled my eyes.

"Since when have you been one to point out who was of higher authority when it came to vampires. Especially considering you called me your precious jewel and have guards following me around so I am not 'harmed'." My chin jutted out in pride and stubbornness. Aro chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a child Aro. They destroyed me and are standing right below us acting as if nothing happened! Don't you understand what it is like to be in love and then suddenly the person is leaving you saying you weren't worth anything?" "You have to confront them." I hung my head.

"I can't Aro… It's hurting." I looked at him with hollow eyes. I was remembering all the times he said I love you and when Alice would play Bella Barbie. A voice shook me out of my reverie.

"I think that perhaps I can you help if you help me…" My head snapped up. How? I looked at Aro. How could it be?

A/N So? What did you think? Was it good? This was actually the prologue so the story doesn't start out this way. Please continue and read chapter one.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns all the Twilight characters blah blah blah…Yes I am bitter. Not like everyone in the world isn't…I think…

ßWe all have paths we can take….which one has Bella taken?

Chapter One:

Sunlight broke through the trees at the same time that I did. I had finally made it. It was the meadow. Where _he _had brought me. I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts. I was over him. He just wanted to play with my heart and he did a good job. I was never going to fall for a vampire again.

"Well look what the _vampire _caught!" I looked up. It was just Victoria. I sat down as she approached me.

"Scared so much you fell?" She laughed like a…well like a maniac. I simply raised an eyebrow.

"Sure." You could practically see the emptiness that was pouring off of me in waves. She stopped short, a few feet away from me.

"W-what? Why arent you afraid? You should be running around like…well like an afraid person." I giggled. _Wait. I giggled?_ I never giggle. N-E-V-E-R! Victoria looked just as shocked as me.

"Did you just giggle at what I said?" her mouth hung open, eyes wide. I regained my composure.

"Why don't you just kill me. Not like I have anything to live for. Edward left. Said I was just a distraction. So go on then. KILL ME!" I had stood up in the middle of my speal and was now falling on my knees. I wish there rain so that it would mask the tears that were cascading down my face. But there wasn't. Victoria stepped back as I mumbled to myself.

"Gone…left…alone…no one…kill…doesn't love….me…." I sobbed as long as I could. I hadn't had a breakdown like this since Renee came to take me back to Phoenix. Charlie had had enough of me being like a zombie. That break down was worse though. I had been throwing things out my window. Glasses were shattering. Yells could have been heard all the way from the reserve.

"He …He broke you." Shock was in Victoria's voice. The tears finally subsided leaving me with only a small _sniffling_. I nodded my head in shame. How could I have been so stupid to fall for him.

Arms wrapped around my waist and held me up. I looked up into Victoria's ruby eyes. She picked me up and just took off into the woods.

We arrived at a small log cabin. I turned to Victoria from where she set me down.

"Is this your home?" She nodded and motioned for me to take a look inside. I opened the front door and entered. It was beautiful. I turned to Victoria.

"Why did you bring me here?" She trailed her fingers along the spines of books that were on a fireplace. I didn't understand why she had a fire place in here though. Vampires were killed from fire.

"I fell in love once. Just like you Isabella." I knew this already. She had fallen in love with James. That was why she had been after me.

"James." I acknowledged. She shook her head.

"No actually. Not James. I had settled for James." This was news. She seemed so bent on getting revenge.

"But you were so-"

"Vengeful. Yes. But that was because he was the only safe spot that I had. He kept me safe." She had cut me off.

"Then who?" I was hesitant in asking as she had just wanted me dead.

"His name was Aiden. God I loved him just like you love your Edward." I heard the love your Edward part flinching at the name.

"Loved. Loved my Edward." She shook her head.

"You still love him. But you won't very soon. He is breaking hearts as we speak." I glared at her. She doesn't know my feelings.

"Anyway, I fell in love with him and one day, he told me what he was." I looked up in surprise. I thought I had been the only one to fall in love with a vampire.

"A vampire?" She nodded.

"But I didn't say it was ok. I wasn't like you. Instead I ran. And he didn't run after me. He didn't use his strength to capture me or keep me with him instead he let me go." She paused taking in a deep unneeded breath. "I've never forgiven myself." A question was tugging at the edge of my mind.

"How did you get…well how were you changed?" I voiced my question and the tugging stopped. She turned towards me and away from the fire place. She pointed to a picture on the wall behind me. It was James.

"James changed me when I was walking home one night. He had kidnapped me but I fell in love with him and was soon staying there of my own will." my eyes opened wide. I never knew this.

" So you knew what you were when you woke up?"

"Absolutely. I was disgusted with myself when I realized what I had done to Aiden. I had run away from myself or what I was to become." She turned back to the books and grabbed a particular one. She flipped through it and settled on one particular page. It had a picture.

"This is him." She showed the book to me. I glanced down. I was surprised at what I saw. He looked almost identical to Edward.

"That looks like-" I started.

"Edward. I know. However, it is not. It's Edwards older brother. He went missing when he was 17 years old. That is when he was changed. Edward never knew of him because he disappeared before he was born. Aiden knew of Edward though. He would watch him every year on his birthday." She smiled at the thought of Aiden.

"Why didn't he stay with Edward when he was changed?" She hung her head in shame.

"That was when I ran. I went back after I was changed, when James was comfortable with me going out, only to find him gone. He had disappeared when I ran. It is all my fault that they were not reunited." She fell to the floor by the fire.

"Sometimes…I wonder if maybe.." She put one of her hands toward the fire, "…I should punish myself." Her hand closed into a fist and she pulled away, standing up. I started walking towards her. Then I hugged her. I hugged the person who was trying to kill me only half an hour ago. I hugged a murderer. I hugged a person I wasn't supposed to know about. I hugged a predator that hunted my kind. And then I told her something. Something that most wouldn't.

"I forgive you." And she sobbed. And screamed letting out all the pain that she had kept bottled in for almost 100 years. I held her through it all. As she admitted killing people and how many. How she lured them in. The pain she had been in. And for a moment, no matter how small, I almost felt as if I had Jasper's power. And the pain I felt was way more then any body could hold. Even a vampires…

Review Please =]


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**I walked into the cabin knowing Victoria was there. I steps were small giving me time to think about what I was about to ask. Edward and I had argued over the whole situation so many times. He always won of course. But Victoria wasn't Edward. Edward was a vile creature who couldn't ever love someone. I wasn't in love with him. It had been about a year since I met Victoria in the meadow. I was officially 19 years old as of a couple months ago. I didn't have a Birthday Party because of what happened at the last one but Charlie got me a cake.**

**How should I approach her? Would she even have enough control? Wasn't she still feeding off of humans? These questions ran through my head as I stepped into the room that held Victoria. She glanced up from where she sat watching the fire.**

"**Vicky?"**

"**Hmmm?" She glanced back down at the fire, locking her gaze with it. I hesitated. Would she go through with what I asked?**

"**If I asked…" Hearing the hesitancy in my voice she stood up and came toward. She put her hands on my shoulders as I looked down.**

"**What Bells?" **

"**Would you…will you change me?" My eyes flickered to her face for a second before returning to the interesting wood floors.**

"**W-what?" I knew she wouldn't want to do it. I backed up.**

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked…it's just…well never mind. I'll see you tomo-" She cut me off.**

"**Sure. I just didn't know you still wanted to be changed after what happened. You know if I ever see him again I will kick his a-" I put my hand over her mouth muffling the last word. I smiled at her.**

"**That's all I needed to know. And are you sure you want to? I don't want to force you." She was glaring at me. She didn't like people touching her face. She nodded slowly before sticking her tongue out and trying to touch my palm.**

"**Victoria! Eww. That is so disgusting." I wiped my hand on my shirt and glared at her smirking face.**

"**Don't mess with the Victoria…you'll regret it." She paused in thought. "I'm going to have to edit that. From now on it will be, 'Don't mess with the Victoria and Isabella….you'll regret it.' That works." She nodded in satisfaction as I jumped onto the couch.**

"**Hey don't do that. That is Egyptian Cotton." I laughed at her.**

"**Damn expensive vampires. Are you all like that?" She nodded her head seriously. She cracked a smile and it was all over. We were laughing. I stared at her in the middle of it. How two people so different could become friends was beyond me. I smiled.**

"**Thanks Vicky."**

"**For what?"**

"**For not killing me when I asked you to."**

"**Don't mention it." I smiled.**

"**Seriously. Don't. It'll ruin my rep." I raised an eyebrow.**

"**You having a rep? Someone alert the presses. One actually exists!" I smiled and we bust out laughing again.**

**3rd POV**

**It was in the night and you could hear laughter flowing out of a small cabin and right into the dark blue sky. A small twinkled as the laughter reached it's ears. And that star heard what could only be described as the most beautiful sound. Not because one laugh was that of a vampires but because it held a very special attribute…Friendship. One that will last forever even with all the mountains and hills that will be tumbled at them. That night…the moon shined more than it ever had in a very long time…**

**A/N What do you think? Good so far? Please Review.**


End file.
